VUELVE POR MI
by AngyeLice Cullen
Summary: EPOV: No soy afortunado en el amor ya que me traiciono una vez y ahora que me he vuelto a enamorar la vida me arranco la oportunidad de estar con ella. ¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de estar con quien amas la tomarias aun si significa ser un mounstro?
1. Cuidado con los deseos

**DISCLAIMER: Todos (o la mayoria) de los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Stepenye Meyer yo solo los ocupo para escribir locuras.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Cuidado con los deseos.**

_**Edward POV**_

La luz se filtra a través de mi ventana lo cual indica que inicia otro "maravilloso" día que soportar fingiendo que me agrada mi vida. Genial.

Me encantaría poder quedarme en casa hoy fingiendo alguna enfermedad pero sería la 4ta. vez en el mes que utilizo esa excusa para no ir a la escuela ja! necesito inventarme nuevas excusas. Después de un fuerte debate interno y de darme cuenta que es imposible evitar otro día más de escuela me dirijo al baño para arreglarme para la escuela.

A veces me gustaría ¡no!, de hecho me encantaría! no ser tan guapo, digo no es por ser modesto pero realmente lo soy o eso es lo que siempre me dicen. A pesar de que nunca he hecho ni pizca de ejercicio para que mi cuerpo sea así, tengo una musculatura muy bien definida, mi cabello de color bronce es increíblemente… como decirlo en palabras de una chica… ¿lindo y sedoso?, a pesar de que jamás he usado algún producto especial, que no sea mi shampoo. Lo llevo siempre peinado de forma casual para dar la impresión de que no me peino y así verme un poco desarreglado pero no funciona de hecho creo que el desaliño de mi cabello solo hace más notorios mi ojos verdes esmeralda que he de admitir es lo único que si me gusta de mi, pero que podía hacer yo para cambiar esto, así decidió la vida que fuera y ni modo.

A veces me pongo a pensar en lo irónico de la situación, a todos los chicos que conozco les encantaría ser como yo, al menos físicamente y así poder tener como yo la posibilidad de salir por la tarde con cualquier chica de este pequeño pueblo que deseara, o de llamar la atención de la chica más hermosa del lugar en que me encuentre y que literalmente se abalance sobre mí. Pero si he de ser honesto la verdad a mi me disgusta la situación. Siento que cada chica que se me insinúa solo me quiere "utilizar" para poder presumir con sus amigas que salió conmigo como si yo fuera un trofeo.

Sé que es entupido decir esto y que cualquiera en mi lugar estaría feliz de ser yo pero contrario a eso a mí me gustaría ser como los demás chicos de la escuela, y pasar inadvertido ante todas las chicas. Me gustaría encontrar a una chica que de verdad se detuviera a conocerme y que se interesara por mi forma de pensar, mi forma de ver las cosas, y mis sentimientos y no por la forma en cómo me veo. Creí haber encontrado a esa niña cuando acababa de cumplir catorce, era realmente atractiva y se tomo el tiempo para platicar conmigo y tratarme antes de decirme que le gustaba, ella en cierto punto me había logrado cautivar por su forma de pensar pero de alguna manera el destino se encargo de detenerme justo antes de pedirle que le pidiera que fuera mi novia. Esa tarde había planeado una cena en mi casa para después hacerle la propuesta de que anduviéramos estaba muy nervioso porque esta era la primera vez que hacia esto, ella sería mi primera novia y a ella le daría mi primer beso.

Un día antes la había invitado a cenar a mi casa y aunque le resulto extraño acepto. Ese día iba a ir con mi mama por ella a su casa y la regresaríamos más tarde, cuando le conté a mi mama lo que tenía planeado para esa noche ella se emociono - más de la cuenta debería añadir- y acepto con gusto ayudarme. Estábamos por salir de mi casa para ir por ella –nunca me permito recordar su nombre para no crear un dolor innecesario- y decidí llamarla para avisarle que estuviera lista para cuando llegáramos a su casa.

Pero cuando descolgué el teléfono me di cuenta de que mi mama estaba hablando con alguien tratando de no ser entrometido en sus asuntos iba a colgar pero en ese momento escuche la voz de ella contestándole a mi madre así que pensé "si mi mama está hablando con mi futura novia debe de ser algo importante porque si no no me explico como mi mama se atrevería a entrar a mi cuarto, revisar mis cosas y robar su número para llamarla" así que decidí escuchar la conversación.

Como bien dije antes el destino se encargo de que justo escuchara la parte crucial de la conversación: resulta que yo no la había conocido por casualidad, ella era la hija de una amiga de mi mama y ella al estar preocupada por mi escasa vida social decidió "conseguirme" una novia y al ver que ella era muy linda decidió que sería la novia perfecta para mi así que le propuso la idea de que me "conquistara".

Le dijo todo lo que debería saber acerca de mí, mis gustos musicales, mí forma de pensar, mis libros favoritos, todo, hasta la marca de mis zapatos…

No sé cómo pero me obligue a mi mismo a no interrumpir su conversación hasta que terminaron de hablar. En cuanto colgaron no tarde ni 10 segundos el llamarla para decirle que me había enterado de todo el plan con mi mama… trato de negarlo y eso solo logro enfurecerme más, después de decirme que lamentaba mucho haberme hecho eso me confesó que ella realmente estaba enamorada de mí , me dijo que la primera vez que me vio la había deslumbrado pero no de la misma manera en que lo había hecho después de que platicáramos por primera vez, me dijo que una vez conociéndome se enamoro de mi interior.

"Perfecto" pensé cuando me lo confesó "por fin encuentro a una chica que de verdad está enamorada de mi interior y no de mi físico y resulta que me traiciono junto con mi madre" me rogó que la perdonara y a pesar de que no soy una persona rencorosa no pude hacerlo, me pidió que por lo menos quedáramos como amigos pero ni siquiera eso podía ser de ella, era demasiado el dolor de la traición que le pedí bueno de hecho le exigí que se alejara de mi y que nunca volviera a buscarme.

Cuando me volteé me di cuenta de que mi mama había estado siempre atrás de mi escuchando mi conversación por lo que ya sabía que me acababa de enterar de todo y también intento justificarse, trate de tranquilizarme y la escuche, me dijo que estaba preocupada por mi ya que nunca salía y no hacía nada más emocionante que ir al centro comercial a comprar alguna cosa que quisiera o necesitara y que por eso se había atrevido a hacerlo. Me dijo que al no estar mi padre con nosotros -ya que había muerto cuando tenía 7 años en un accidente automovilístico- sentía que era su obligación adentrarme en el mundo de las chicas.

Estaba muy alterado pero al ponerme a ver las cosas desde su punto de vista pude comprender el por qué de sus actos. Me pidió que la perdonara y me dijo que haría cualquier cosa para que lo hiciera, y como a decir verdad nunca me había gustado el lugar en el que vivíamos -New. York- y le pedí que nos mudáramos en parte porque no me gustaban las grandes ciudades y en parte porque iba a ser insoportable verla a ella todos los días en la escuela ya que asistíamos a la misma escuela. A decir verdad la aversión por las grandes ciudades la herede de mi madre por lo que acepto gustosa y a las 2 semanas nos mudamos a este pequeño pueblo llamado Forks que esta en la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, ya que aquí había nacido mi abuela y mi madre tenía una casa aquí -la única herencia que mi abuela había dejado- que era hermosa, y para las 2 personas que seriamos era muy grande.

Pensé que al mudarme aquí podría "comenzar de nuevo" pero me equivoque al pensar que por ser un pueblo pequeño las chicas no se fijarían en mí.

Ahora aun después de años viviendo aquí las chicas me siguen mirando de la misma manera que en el primer día, se me siguen insinuando, me siguen tratando de conquistar pero ninguna es mi "tipo".

Me prometí a mi mismo que no iba a cometer el mismo error y me aseguraría de que la chica a la que le diera mi primer beso -si, se que era patético y en cierto punto vergonzoso que a mis 18 casi 19 años jamás he besado a nadie pero quiero que eso sea especial- no me estuviera engañando o utilizando.

Es por eso que en cierto punto no me gusta mi vida: porque siendo prácticamente irresistible para cualquier mujer -al menos físicamente- quiero ser invisible para ellas hasta encontrar a la chica que sea la indicada.

Me concentre en alejar esos recuerdos tan dolorosos de mi… intentando poner atención en mi arreglo personal, intentando "no verme tan bien" fallando estrepitosamente, siempre me veía bien por más que lo quisiera evitar, así que sin nada más que hacer en mi cuarto baje a desayunar con mi mama antes de ella se fuera a su trabajo y yo a la preparatoria. Mi mama adora su trabajo el cual consiste en supervisar la tienda de instrumentos musicales que tiene en Port Ángeles un negocio que existe desde que se caso con mi papa y de la cual hay varias sucursales en el país. Gracias a que mis padres trabajaron muy duro para levantar este negocio cuando yo era pequeño ahora no tenemos problemas económicos y lo único a lo que se dedica mi mama es a supervisar que todo esté en orden. Cuando terminamos de desayunar nos despedimos y me fui a la escuela, era maravilloso que tuviera mi propio auto, un regalo de mi cumpleaños 16 claro. Era hermoso, y yo mismo lo había elegido desde que lo vi me "enamore" de él: un Volvo plateado.

Amaba este auto por qué no era muy ostentoso y aun así era muy veloz. Cuando entre al estacionamiento de la escuela aun era muy temprano por lo que me fui a una banca saque un cuaderno y continúe con mi trabajo de la noche anterior, estaba trabajando en una nueva composición en piano ya que al estar tan familiarizado con los instrumentos musicales desde mi nacimiento había aprendido a tocar varios de ellos pero mi favorito siempre había sido el piano, realmente me estaba costando trabajo terminar esta canción así que desistí de la idea tras un rato de intentar avanzar sin frutos así que guarde mi cuaderno y decidí esperar a que llegaran mis amigos, los únicos después de tantos años de vivir aquí Ángela Weber, su novio Ben Cheney y Mike Newton.

Mi real y verdadera amiga era Ángela Weber o Angye como a mí me gustaba decirle, no se porque pero desde que la conocí pericia que teníamos cierta conexión, antes de que ella empezara a andar con Ben todos creían que ella y yo teníamos una relación "jamás he entendido por que a las personas les cuesta tanto aceptar que entre hombre y una mujer si puede haber solo una relación de amigos" me había dicho Ángela después de que empezaron los rumores sobre nuestra relación pero por suerte los chismes que inventan las personas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer solo sirvieron para que nuestra amistad se reforzara.

Tal vez en nuestra conexión tenga algo que ver el hecho de que a los dos nos gusta pasar desapercibidos, no lo sé pero me alegro de ser su amigo, se que con ella puedo contar en cualquier momento y para lo que sea.

Ben es su novio, ellos empezaron a andar poco después de que los conociera y es una persona igual de increíble que Ángela, en cuanto a Mike este último no cuenta del todo como amigo pero al menos se que si necesito a alguien para salir a divertirme a alguna fiesta o algo parecido puedo contar con él, aunque si he de ser sincero jamás lo he necesitado.

Mientras llegaban decidí que sería buena idea adelantar un poco la lectura del libro que estábamos estudiando en la clase de literatura "Cumbres Borrascosas", estaba justo en la parte de la muerte de Catalina cuando el ruido de un motor me saco de mi concentración y entonces vi a la creatura más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto…

Simplemente no había palabras para describir a tanta belleza junta en una sola mujer, era alta, delgada y el cabello color marrón que llevaba suelto luciendo unas ondas naturales le llegaban hasta cintura haciendo que se acentuara aun más la belleza de las facciones de su cara.

Eran simplemente un ángel con los ojos mas tentadores que jamás había visto y por primera vez en la vida agradecí ser guapo y atractivo para que se fijara en mí, pero como si yo no existiera ella paso de largo frente a mi sin ni siquiera voltear a verme, entonces descubrí porque dicen que debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas ya que mi deseo se cumplió… me volví invisible pero justo para la única persona para la que no quería serlo, para ella…

¿Quién demonios era esa chica?

* * *

_**HOLA A TODOS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Si se que estube desaparecida como por tres meses ( o mas) pero la escuela y una maestra en especial me trae loca a mi y a todos pero en fin ese no es el punto , el punto es que estoy de regreso.**_

_**Esta historia tiene muchisimo tiempo que la tengo, la idea desde hace como 6 o 7 meses pero en lo que me pusea escribirla fueron otros 3 y bueno, la escuela, los amigos, la familia, los problemas, y bla, bla, bla me impidieron el poder subirla y aparte mis computadora o mejor dicho las don murieron y no tengo donde escribir ( de hecho estoy en casa de una amiga y secuestre su compu apesar de que deberiamos estar haciendo tarea ¡¡gracias Vanessa!!) asi que lo que se me ocurre lo escribo en una carpeta pero en lo que me tardo en pasarla a word me tardo orrores; es por eso que pido que no se me pongan histericos si no actualizo rapido no es por que no quiera (yo por mi me la pasaba en la compu todo el dia) es por que no puedo.**_

_**Esta historia esta inspirada en una cancion que se llama "VUELVE" y que es de REIK aqui les dejo el link para que la escuchen y se den una ligera idea **_h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = H k x R z G _ 6 x K 0 **ya saben que le quitan los espacios.**

_**Esta tambien es una atenta invitacion a una busqueda por que necesito un beta y a alguien para que me escriba un capi de rating M que lleba la historia asi que si les interesa y son buenos en eso avisenme por MP y nos podemos de acuerdo.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo por el momento nos leemos luego y recomienden la historia. Se cuidan mil besos. Adios**_

_***AngyeLice Cullen***_


	2. ¿Sacrificando la felicidad?

**DISCLAIMER: Todos (o la mayoria) de los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Stepenye Meyer yo solo los ocupo para escribir locuras.  
**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 2: ¿sacrificando la felicidad?

**Bella POV**

Dicen que morir en lugar de alguien a quien amas es una buena forma de hacerlo, pues sacrificar tu felicidad por la de alguien a quien amas también es una buena forma de hacerlo, sí se que es un sacrificio muy grande pero si de verdad amas a esa persona el sacrificio no es tan grande.

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan y de mis dos nombres me gusta… hemm… pues la verdad ninguno pero como de chica una vecina no podía decir mi nombre completo me decía Bella y desde entonces me dicen así.

Mi mama se llama Reneé es muy dulce y efusiva todo lo contrario a mi padre Charlie que es mas bien serio, el es la razón por la que sacrifique mi felicidad… el es policía y le ofrecieron el puesto de jefe de policía en este pequeño pueblo: Forks. Cuando le dieron la noticia se veía tan feliz, era tal vez la ocasión en que lo había visto mas feliz, antes de aceptar el puesto nos pregunto a mama y a mi que opinábamos de que nos mudáramos; mi mama puso la objeción del clima pero decidió que la felicidad del trabajo soñado de papa era mas importante que su afición por el sol. En esos momentos vi pasar toda mi vida frente a mi (así como dicen que te pasa cuando estas a punto de morirte) así que en ese momento evalué todo.

Mis amigos (que era solo 1): existe el internet y así nos mantendríamos en contacto.

Mi casa: Tendría otra.

Mis recuerdos: Siempre irían conmigo.

En ese momento supe que si yo era feliz en ese lugar m papa no lo era del todo y lo que me estaba pidiendo no era mi opinión de la mudanza sino mi "aprobación" para ser feliz, así que acepte después de todo la felicidad de mi familia era lo más importante para mí.

Mi vida tal vez no sea como la de cualquier adolecente de mi edad no me gustan las fiestas y casi no me gusta salir. Al contrario me apasiona leer, la música y estar con mi familia tal vez mi única afición sea conducir muy deprisa. Otra cosa en la que tal vez no coincida con las personas de mi edad es que nunca me he enamorado… sí! Se que tal vez sonará cursi pero pienso que si de verdad estas destinado a estar con alguien la vida y las circunstancias son las que te hacen llegar a estar con esa persona y no hace falta salir con 80 personas antes cuando lo único que tienes que hacer es esperar a que esa persona se cruce en tu camino, o niego que me gustaría encontrar a esa persona para compartir algunas cosas pero como digo si ya espere 17 años creo que podre esperar un poco mas y quien sabe tal vez esa persona este en Forks.

Así que me consideraba afortunada al tener a mi lado a gente que me quería y se preocupaba por mi, jamás me había detenido pensar esto pero creo que el cambio es algo que te ayuda a valorar lo que tienes y lo que no… mientras pensaba eso me quede dormida y ara cuando desperté estábamos a punto de llegar .

He de admitir que la cas era muy bonita y para los 3 que seriamos era perfecta, de dos pisos y 3 habitaciones una para mis padres, una para mi y otra para invitados y lo mejor de todo era que me dejaron escoger habitación primero la verdad am se me hacían idénticas así que escogí la primera y me puse a desempacar, el día que llegamos era viernes por lo cual tenia todo el fin de semana para hacerme a la idea de vivir aquí antes de entrar a la escuela e lunes por la mañana entre el viaje de Arizona a Forks y lo que desempaque termine exhausta y en cuanto cene me dormí de inmediato.

Jamás me he considerado materialista… es decir me gustan los regalos pero aprecio mas lo que te hacen y te regalan de corazón que los que te dan por quedar bien y en los que se gastan mucho dinero es por eso que me sorprendí el sábado por la mañana. Ese día en cuento desperté me bañe y arregle y me dispuse a bajar a desayunar; sol estaba Reneé le di los buenos días y me senté la verdad tenia mucha hambre así que me sorprendí mucho cuando en mi plato en lugar de mi desayuno vi que estaba n juego de llaves así que pregunte.

-mamá… se que dices que el hierro es importante para una buena alimentación pero ¿no crees que esto es excesivo?

-hay hija!!! Siempre tan ocurrente. Esto –dijo mientras tomaba las llaves- es algo que te va a gustar mas que tu desayuno.

-pues no creo que mi estomago opine lo mismo pero… ok veamos que es mejor que mi desayuno.

Y dicho esto me tomo de a mano y me llevo hacia la puerta de entrada, al pasar por la escaleras nos encontramos a Charlie que al parecer venia entrando y se nos unió mientras me tapaba los ojos y me hicieron salir a la calle _"menos mal que me arregle antes de bajar"_ pensé. Cuando llegamos a la acera se detuvieron y simplemente me destaparon los ojos pero…

Allí en frente estaba el más increíble auto que jamás había visto, un volvo blanco por lo que pude deducir y con un gran moño rojo encima.

-pero… esto… el… ustedes… auto… allí… ¿que esta pasando aquí?- por fin logre decir.

-esto hija es un regalo- dijo mi padre.

-genial!!- conteste, de verdad se lo merecía.

-para ti- termino.

-¿es enserio? ¿Me lo juras?- pregunte.

-te lo juro hija.

-haaa!!!!- no pude evitar gritar de la emoción así que corrí y los abrace.

-te lo mereces Bella, eres una buena estudiante y una excelente hija. Per ten- y me dio las llaves que tenia mi madre- ve a probarlo así de paso conocerás el pueblo-. Y dicho esto corrí hacia el auto.

Era perfecto para mí por que era discreto y veloz a la vez. Cuando subí al auto (y después de contemplarlo por un rato) lo puse en marcha y conducía hacia el pueblo, después de 30 minutos sonó mi celular, lo revise vi que era un mensaje de mama:

"_No te preocupes por regresar temprano, ve a Port Ángeles y cómprate ropa nueva. Desayuna bien, todo lo necesario esta bajo el asiento. Te quiero Mama"_

Me extraño el mensaje pero aun así busque donde me dijo y allí efectivamente estaba una bolsa, así que me detuve un momento y examine su contenido lo cual me sorprendió…

Dentro estaba una tarjeta de crédito y alrededor de 1000 dólares en efectivo _"cómprate ropa nueva"_ recordé lo cual me llevo a otra frase _"desayuna bien" _así que seguí revisando y unto con el dinero estaba un sándwich, un jugo, una manzana y una barrita de cereal. Esto me hiso ponerme a pensar cuanto llevaban planeando esto y en lo increíbles que eran mis padres.

Seguí conduciendo mientras desayunaba y de camino al pueblo pase por la escuela a la que asistiría lo cual era bueno por que así ya no tenia que preguntar en donde estaba, cuando llegue al pueblo pedí indicaciones y a las 12:00 a.m. ya estaba en Port Ángeles así que decidí hacerla de turista por un rato y di un pequeño paseo antes de irme de compras…

5 horas después cargada de jeans, blusas suéteres y algunos zapatos; regresa a donde había dejado ni auto y fui a comer, como a mi siempre me había llamado la tensión la comida italiana me dirigí a la _"Bella Italia"_ el mejor restaurant de comida Italiana de la zona de lo cual me informo mi padre unas horas antes en otro mensaje que me mando.

Cuando llegue ordene de inmediato pues ya tenía bastante hambre y 30 minutos después ya estaba saliendo, estaba a punto de subirme a mí auto cuando vi que en la acera de enfrente estaba una tienda muy linda así que decidí acercarme he investigar de que se trataba. Cuando llegue me di cuenta que _"Melody`s Masen"_ era una tienda de instrumentos musicales así que decidí entrar y ver un poco; me sorprendió lo bien equipada que estaba la tienda y debo admitir estuve tentada a comprar un teclado eléctrico con la tarjeta de crédito pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que era algo excesivo así que decidí que primero le preguntaría a mis padres si podía comprarlo. Estaba a ponto de salir de la tienda cuando me di cuenta que la música que tenían de ambientación ere hermosa y a pesar de que nunca la había escuchado antes decidí que tenerla para escucharla cuando quisiera seria una buena idea por lo cual me decidí a preguntar.

-hola, buenas tardes- salude. Era una señora muy bonita con unos ojos verdes hermosos y el cabello color bronce recogido en un elegante moño la hacia verse como una muñeca.

-hola, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- contesto muy amablemente.

-la verdad si. Se que esto no es muy común, pero no pude evitar escuchar la canción que tiene de fondo, es muy hermosa pero nunca la había escuchado ¿me podría decir de quien es? Tal vez la encuentre en internet.

-hay nena. Lo siento mucho pero dudo que encuentre esa canción en internet, por que ese disco es el único que existe que la tiene… esa canción la compuso e interpreto mi hijo- me contesto un tanto apenada.

-ho! Pues debe de estar feliz de tener a un hijo tan talentoso. Es una lastima en verdad, me encanto la canción. Bueno no la molesto más. Gracias por todo- dicho esto me dispuse a salir pero me detuvo.

-espera!!- me dijo así que regrese frente a ella- ¿de verdad te gusto tanto?

-claro que si, es muy hermosa

-entonces espérame un minuto- cuando dijo esto se metió por una puerta que estaba detrás de ella y durante el tiempo que estuvo dentro la música se detuvo y después comenzó otra. Cuando salió levaba una caja de disco en la mano y me la entrego- ten, se que lo cuidaras.

-pero señora… emm…

-Elizabeth Masen. Dime Elizabeth por favor- me completo la señora.

-pero señora Elizabeth, no lo puedo aceptar, es suyo y seguramente un regalo de su hijo.

-si, es verdad, mi hijo me lo regalo pero no te preocupes las canciones son de el. Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es pedirle otro disco. Por favor acéptalo, se que a el le gustara saber que su trabajo es apreciado por una jovencita tan linda como tu… emm…

-Bella Swan. En realidad en Isabella pero me gusta mas Bella.

-entonces Bella, tu aceptaras este disco y así los tres seremos felices ¿te parece?- preguntó.

-¿segura que su hijo no se molestara?- pregunte aun con la duda.

-por supuesto que no lo ara.

-pues puesto de esa manera, aceptare el disco, muchas gracias señora le prometo que lo cuidare. Y disculpe que me valla así de rápido pero voy hasta Forks.

-yo también. Si quieres te llevo- ofreció muy animada la señora.

-muchas gracias, pero eso seria abusar de su amabilidad. Además traigo auto.

-esta bien. Entonces no te entretengo. Espero verte pronto.

-yo también. Muchas gracias de muevo por el CD y hasta luego- me despedí.

-hasta luego.

Me fui de la tienda muy contenta y ya de camino a casa puse el CD para escucharlo y descubrí que todas las canciones que venia en el eran tan bellas como la que había escuchado.

Cuando llegue a casa subí muy feliz todas mis bolsas y mi disco y baje a cenar. Después de cenar y agradecerles mil veces a mis padres por todo subía a mi habitación y me quede dormida con la más linda musuca que había escuchado antes.

* * *

Así es como llegue aquí. Lunes a mitad de Abril y dispuesta a empezar en otra escuela. Como era de esperar me fui en mi auto, y al llegar me di cuenta de que no encajaba con los demás a acepción de uno idéntico al mío pero en color plata.

ME baje del auto con mi mochila y mi ya inseparable i-pod el cual ya llevaba todas las canciones del disco que me habían regalado, lo prendí y me fui hacia el edificio de la administración sin ver nada ni a nadie por ir tan perdida en la música. Cuando llegue me dieron mi horario y un mapa de la escuela… tenia Deportes, Historia, lengua extranjera y Algebra antes del almuerzo y clase doble de Biología y Literatura después de este.

Resignada por mi mala suerte me fui al gimnasio a mi primera clase, la clase fue muy tranquila al igual que las siguientes, solo alguna presentación y un chico llamado Mike Newton muy molesto con el que tuve que compartir Historia y Algebra… para mi suerte esas dos clases eran en las que debía de poner mas atención por que se me dificultaban mucho así que fue fácil ignorarlo.

Estaba deseando que llegara el almuerzo por que después tenia las dos clases que mas me gustaban pero al salir de clase mi papa me llamo y me dijo que mi mamá se había cortado la mano, y había estado en el hospital. Me dijo que no era algo por lo que debiera preocuparme pero no me importo y me salí de la escuela para ir a verla ya que siempre me preocupaba mucho por ella.

Genial. No podía tener mejor suerte.

* * *

**Bueno, pues a peticion de las que lo pidieron, aqui esta el segundo capitulo. No se desesperen si ven que no actialiso, nos es por que no quiera es por que sigo con el problema de mi compu. **

**Como se daran cuenta la mamà de Edwar es Elizabeth por que el es humano, pero Esme y todos los Cullen apareseran despues. **

**Creo que eso es todo, mil gracias por leer y espero sus reviews. Mil besos.**

***Angyelice Cullen***


	3. Pidiendo ayuda

**Capitulo 3: Pidiendo ayuda.**

_**Edward POV.**_

-Ed… Edward… ¡¡Edward!!... EDDIE!!!

-Ángela Weber… ¿cantas veces te he dicho que no me digas Eddie y mucho menos cuando estemos en publico?- pregunte a modo de saludo a mi mejor amiga la cual se acababa de sentar a mi lado.

-Lo siento, pero no es muy lindo que te ignoren cuando estas hablando con alguien, y más si ese alguien te ignora por mas de 10 minutos sin que se de cuenta de tu presencia- me contraataco mi amiga. Debía admitir que tenía muy buenos motivos para haberme dicho así- Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Parecía que acababas de ver un fantasma.

-Todo lo contrario mi querida Angie… ¡¡lo que vi fue un ángel¡¡

- ¡¡Ho por dos!!- dijo mi amiga, y acto seguido comenzó a tocarme la cara con un gesto de fingida preocupación- o estas muy enfermo, estas tan desesperado por no entrar a clases que estas fingiendo una "terrible" enfermedad, o de plano estas tan loquito que ya te estamos perdiendo.

- Bueeeno… así tal como un ángel, pues la verdad es que no. Era una chica, pero es tan hermosa que casi podría pasar como un ángel. Tengo que averiguar como se llama, en donde vive, su correo, su teléfono, si tiene novio, si...- de pronto sentí que Ángela me ponía una mano sobre la boca.

- Amigo, si no quieres terminar haciendo el ridículo lo mejor será que te quedes calladito, así te ves menos peor, menos peor no mas bonito ¿entiendes?

- Ja, ja, ja muchas gracia Angie- dije sarcásticamente- pero es enserio, tengo que saber todo sobre ella.

- Esta bien, eso ya lo capte, y no me estoy negando a ayudarte, pero en este momento me temo que te vas a quedar con las ganas.

- Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Por que si no nos vamos en este momento a clases vamos a llegar tarde, y si llegamos tarde nos van a castigar, si nos castigan me voy a enojar muchísimo contigo, si me enojo contigo voy a tener que buscar con quien desquitar mi enojo, si lo busco va a resultar que ese alguien vas a ser tú, si ese alguien resultas ser tú te voy a tener que golpear, y no creo que esa idea te agrade mucho ¿o si?

-Ok, ok… ya capte la idea. Un "mejor después o llegamos tarde" hubiera bastado pero capte tu idea, así que mejor vámonos la verdad después de escuchar tu pequeño discurso me asusta lo que me podría pasar si llagamos tarde por mi culpa.

-Genial!! Me alegra que entiendas por las buenas- me contesto y acto seguido me sonrío mientras me arrastraba hacia el salón de clases…

-----

Cuatro clases… cuatro interminables clases y resulta que no habíamos compartido ni una sola clase, es más ni siquiera me había cruzado con ella por los pasillos en los cambios de clases ¿como era posible que eso ocurriera en esta en esta micro-escuela?

Después de convencerme que era solo cosa del destino que no me la hubiera encontrado decidí que la hora del almuerzo seria la oportunidad perfecta para "chocar accidentalmente" con ella, pero que grande fue mi decepción cuando al buscarla por toda la cafetería me di cuenta que no estaba allí así que me dirigí al estacionamiento y efectivamente no estaba su auto lo cual significaba que se había ido, y eso me desanimo por el resto del día…

Esa misma noche mientras cenaba con mi madre me pidió algo…

-Hijo, desde ayer quería pedirte algo pero se me olvido. ¿No se si me podrías hacer un favor?

-Bueno, eso depende ¿Qué necesitas?

-No es nada complicado. Quería saber si me podrías quemar otro disco con tus canciones de piano, lo haría yo pero esas canciones sola las tienes tú en tu computadora.

-Claro que si, pero… ¿Qué le paso al otro?- debía de admitir que la situación me intrigaba un poco.

-Emm… bueno… lo regale- me contesto un tanto apenada.

-¡!Lo regalaste¡¡ ¿a quien?

-A una chica… mmm...… Bella Swan, me dijo que se llamaba. Ella entro en la tienda el sábado por la tarde, estuvo allí un rato y justo cuando se iba regreso y me pregunto que de quien era la canción que tenia de fondo por que le resultaba hermosa y la quería buscar en Internet. Le dije que la canción no la iba a encontrar por que era de mi hijo, así que ve que se disculpo por molestar y me dijo que mejor se retiraba pero la vi algo desilusionada y pues… ya sabes como soy yo, no pude evitar regalárselo. Espero que no te enojes por lo que hice.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta. Me agrada saber que mi trabajo es apreciado por la gente.

20 minutos y dos raciones de mi pastel favorito me despedí de mi madre y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me tenía algo sorprendido el hecho de que a alguien más que a ami madre y a mí le gustaran mis canciones, pero… ¿Quién era Bella Swan? No recordaba Heber escuchado nunca de ella, tenía muchas dudas en mi cabeza pero todas eran opacadas por el recuerdo de "la chica ángel" la cual ocupo mis pansamientos hasta que me dormí.

Otro día comenzo… pero por fin tenia un aliciente para levantarme y arreglarme de modo que esta vez si pudiera llamar la atención del ángel. No era de los chicos que se la pasan preocupados por como se ven, es mas por lo regular solo me ponía lo primero que encontrara que estuviera limpio pero, contrario a mi costumbre ese día me cambie de ropa más de 4 veces hasta que me gusto como me veía y después pase alrededor de 30 minutos tratando de hacer ver mi cabello presentable pero al parecer mi look despeinado.

Cuando al fin desistí de la idea de peinarme (y solo por que me di cuenta que era una lucha inútil) le mande un mensaje de texto a Ángela pidiéndole que llegara un poco más temprano de lo normal ya que necesitaba hablar con ella. Lamentablemente me había levantado muy temprano y aun tomando en cuenta que me había tomado un tiempo poco común en mí arreglándome tuve que esperar casi 45 minutos para salir rumbo a la escuela.

Cuando llegue a la escuela me día cuenta de que la nube del ángel (bueno, el Volvo blanco de la chica) ya estaba allí, pero a pesar de que la busque con la mirada por los alrededores no logre encontrarla por ningún lado así que suspire desilusionado y me fui a sentar en una banca cercana en donde me estaba esperando mi amiga, cuando llegue le di un beso y la abrasé por un largo tiempo hasta que al separarnos me pregunto algo que llevaba más de 24 horas tratando de auto responderme.

-Edward la verdad me estas preocupando… ¿Qué te pasa amigo?

-Hay nena… ni yo lo se. La verdad me asusta un poco, no puedo dejar de pensar en la chica de la que te conté ayer y la verdad es que es algo ilógico por que solo la e visto una sola vez, fueron menos de 10 segundos, ella ni me volteo a ver y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

-Chaparro… eso que te pasa se llama amor a primera vista. Es algo que a todos nos llega a pasar, es mas me alegro, la verdad estaba empezando a creer que eras gay.

-Que graciosa Angie… ¿de verdad crees que es amor a primera vista?

-¿No piensas mas que en ella?

-Si…

-¿Te has imaginado con ella en diferentes escenarios y situaciones?

-Si…

-¿Y quisieras saber todo pero TODO acerca de ella?

-Si…

-Entonces si. Si estas algo obsesionado con ella. Y dime, ¿Cómo se llama la afortunada?

-No lo se. La vi como 2 minutos antes de que tú llegaras ayer y no he vuelto a saber de ella. Se fue antes el almuerzo es por eso que ayer estuve de mal humor la mayor parte del día.

-Ok, ok, no te preocupes pero si la encuentras o en dado caso de que no, recuerda que tu eres un niño súper especial y que solo necesitas ser tu mismo para que se enamore de ti… pero que se enamore del verdadero tu. De ese chico tierno, atento, caballeroso, al que le encanta conducir muy rápido, del que le apasiona la música, la biología y las matemáticas. De ese es del que se debe de enamorar, no del chico guapo, con dinero y hueco que las chicas de por aquí creen que eres.

-Tu si que sabes como darle ánimos a alguien- le dije de corazón, la verdad no podía tener a una mejor amiga.

-Si no te doy ánimos yo, ¿Quién lo va a hacer?

-No lo arruines por favor…- mi amiga era un amor, pero tenia una gran habilidad para arruinarme los buenos momentos.

-Este bien, me comportare. Recuerda que cuando me necesites siempre estaré allí para apoyarte.

-Muchas gracias Angie- y dicho esto la volví a abrazar y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Oye!!!! No te propases conmigo o te voy a acusar con mi novio- me digo en tono de broma mientras nos separábamos.

-Por cierto… hablando del temible novio, ¿Cómo sigue Ben?

-Mucho mejor, la cuarentena termina el viernes pero se va a tomar otra semana, bueno lo obligan a tomarse otra semana. ÉL ya esta harto de estar en cama pero tiene que obedecer al doctor. Ni modo, esos son los defectos del sarampión.

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases así que tome a Ángela de la mano y nos dirigimos a clases. Esta vez no estaba tan ansioso por que sabia que no compartíamos ninguna de las 4 primeras clases así que a la hora del almuerzo me dirigí muy entusiasmado a la cafetería, pues sabia que hoy si estaría allí (lo sabia por que acababa de ver su auto en el estacionamiento) pero para lo que no iba preparado era para lo que vi al entrar.

Allí estaba ella sentada al lado de ¡¡MIKE NEWTON!! No lo podía creer. Estaban sentados platicando a la mar de bien, (bueno, el platicaba y ella escuchaba). En ese momento pensé que el mundo de verdad estaba confabulado en mi contra, ¿Cómo es que yo, "el chico mas guapo de la escuela" simplemente era ignorado por ella mientras el común de Newton estaba allí con ella. Tenía 2 opciones:

1) De verdad tenia muy mala suerte con las chicas.

2) De verdad me había vuelto invisible.

La verdad me inclinaba más por la segunda.

* * *

_**Si, se que no tengo perdon de Carlisle por tardar tanto en actualiar perodesde un principio avise que tardaria en hacerlo por uq eno servia mi compu. La buena noticia es que ya sirve ¡¡¡yupi!!! y tratare de actualizar más seguido . Si les soy sincera mi compu sirve desde hace un mes u medio pero la escuela me absorbe el tiempo por completo, aun asi tratare de dedicarle más tiempo a esto.**_

**_Cambiando de tema... ¿¿chicas que pasa?? la verdad estoy un anto desilucionada por los reviews. "Te amo" y "Yo tambien te amo" tienen pas reviews cada uno que esta historia, me sernto mal por que esta historia llebo tiempo pensandola y esta muy bien planeada pero aun asi no he conseguido más de 3 reviews y 2 son de la misma chica... por cierto !!! gracias nena¡¡¡ Esto me ha puesto a pernsar... no voy a abandonar la historia por que se lo feo que se siente que quiten una historia solo por la falta de reviews asi que segire escribiendo asi sea solo para esas 2 chicas adorables que me dejan sus reviews (mensaje subliminal: DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE!!!)._**

**_Bueno me voy, por que las notas ya se extendieron de más. Cuidense y nos leemos pronto. _**

**_Un gran beso para todas..._**

**_Angyelice Cullen._**


End file.
